Lose Yourself One Shot
by AmoreBella88
Summary: A trip to the bar never ended so well. For the first time in a long time, I just let it all go and went with my instincts. Completed lemon, AU-AH, OOC, rated M for adult language and situations.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Lose Yourself – One Shot

XOXOXOXO

My friends had dragged me out to a bar.

I _never_ went to bars.

Okay, so I really didn't go out that much either, but a bar just had the wrong connotation for me.

Bars reminded me of low-down, scummy places where biker dudes who didn't know the right end of a loofa would frequently inhabit.

I actually liked the idea that I could rest my elbows on a table and not run the risk of having motor grease stain my clothing.

Call me old fashioned like that.

It was a nice establishment, though typical with dark lighting and bright neon pink fluorescent tubes representing special breweries adorning the walls.

Seriously, who voluntarily picks pink lights to attract customers to this place?

Two seconds inside the door and I was already nit-picking the decorations.

I sighed.

This was going to be an interesting evening.

Emmett, my pseudo-big brother since the age of fourteen, had dragged me and his new girlfriend here. Rosalie, I'd decided, was definitely worth keeping. She had the effect of getting him to spread this goofy-ass grin over his entire face in a way that no one else ever had. Plus, I was tired of seeing the parade of women he was going through lately, file through the front door faster than a seventy percent off sale at Coach. She was a statuesque beauty, long blonde hair and bright, piercing blue eyes. She held herself with an air of respectability and poise, but joked around and was more human than her aura posed. They'd been dating for a few weeks now, and I would do everything in my power to make sure they stayed together.

Emmett was a great guy. Over protective and largely intimidating to a lot of other people, he had a heart of gold that no one truly knew existed. Well, except for me and our small group of friends. The first time we met was during P.E. two years into our middle school education. I'd seen him around before, but honestly, who hadn't? He was built like a freaking line-backer for a professional football team, taller and slightly broader shouldered than most of the others our age. His dark curly hair and bright blue eyes made him the star of a lot of girls' dreams, myself excluded.

He had the misfortune of being picked to be my teammate while our class "studied" basketball. I knew that the main purpose of basketball was to get the ball into the hoop as many times as possible while bouncing it on the floor and moving. That was about it. Knowing how to play versus actually playing were two different things and I wasn't the best player at all when it came down to it. All right, I biffed it walking over thin air most of the time and couldn't be trusted to balance anything more than a checkbook. Emmett took over and basically carried me from then on out. I don't even know how the two of us started talking, but we'd been inseparable ever since and I was grateful for every single thing he'd done for me so far.

My parents went through a nasty divorce, culminating in me staying in the small town of Forks, Washington while my mother went off to "find herself". I didn't mind too much, she and I never got on as well as me and my father. But still, it hurt when she decided to leave. _How could it not?_ It all came down to the fact that my mother didn't care enough for me to stick around.

Emmett was my confidant. He was the one person I could openly talk with about anything and didn't have to worry about feeling judged. He stood up for me when bullies threatened me for being the smart, loner girl. He protected me from my inner demons that wanted to desperately lash out and create some kind of haven for myself.

I became very depressed, and Emmett saved me on more than one occasion.

Giving up on life wasn't for me, but as often as I tried not to, I folded in on myself. I tried to not interact with others; I felt alone and just wanted to disappear from the face of the earth.

He never let me.

I owed him so much, it was staggering.

So when he pleaded with me to come out to this bar called "Wayne's Inn", I had no choice but to relent. We'd be meeting his brother, Jasper, and Jasper's wife, Alice, at the bar. Some friend of theirs was also supposed to be meeting us too, but the name escaped me at the moment.

We'd just walked in when a high pitched screaming filled my ears and I was tackled around the middle by a rambunctious ball of raven hair.

"Hey, Alice. It's good to see you again," I said as soon as the breath refilled my lungs.

"Bella! I wasn't sure if Emmett had actually talked you in to coming or if he was boasting as usual," she yelled in my ear.

Growing up with Emmett also gave me the opportunity to grow up with Jasper, who was adopted into Emmett's family when we were sixteen. Sadly, Jasper's parents had both been in a fatal car accident that had left him completely orphaned. Jasper's blonde hair, as well as his disposition, set him apart from his new family members. Where Emmett was boisterous and forthcoming, Jasper was quiet and thoughtful. He and I got along in the sense that both of us were inherently introverted. He grew to be a big brother for me as well. He met Alice at college at a sophomore orientation gathering. They'd gotten married right after college graduation, two months ago. I thought it a little young to be married, but when you could practically see the love pouring out of them, who was I to argue?

Alice was a feisty little thing, all energy and spunk. Her hazel eyes always sparkled with some kind of mischief and it was always interesting when she was around. Slowly, but surely, she'd been trying to upgrade my self-esteem. I didn't have much in the first place, but over the years of knowing her, I'd gotten used to wearing things I never thought I'd ever wear in my existence. She was my first girl-friend, someone with whom I could talk about boys to, with whom I could talk about _girlie parts_. I was even the Maid of Honor at her wedding, though most of the traditional things I was supposed to do were actually done by her. Her attitude always picked me up.

I shot a sideways smirk at Emmett, who had been holding the door open for Rosalie and me to walk through.

Ever the gentleman, he was.

The entertainment for tonight hadn't quite started yet, but the proprietors of the bar had obviously thought that blasting whatever version of what's hot in today's music through the stereo speakers made up for it.

Yeah, it didn't.

I felt the vibrations of the bass reverberate through my bones, rattling my stomach uncomfortably.

Alice moved from me onto Rosalie, giving her a warm hug and gracious smile. It was through Alice that Emmett had met Rosalie in the first place. Alice and Rosalie were coworkers at a department store inside the local mall.

I saw Jasper slowly making his way towards us, trying desperately to hold onto the drinks in his hands.

"Buttercup, how about you take hold of some of these for me?" he yelled towards me. I hurried forward to take what I could from his grasp, biting my lower lip in the process for concentration purposes.

I followed his movements, stopping short when I realized the table they'd reserved for us was closer than I originally thought. I set the drinks down slowly, carefully trying not to spill anything.

That was all I needed, to be drenched in domestic beer in a bar I wouldn't normally touch with sterilized gloves on. Knowing my luck, by the end of the night, I might very well be doused in the stale amber liquid I didn't like.

But it didn't do well to think negatively before the evening even started. I was a strong believer in Karma and, so far, it hadn't let me down. All right, so it hadn't really let me _up_ either, but honestly, I was a normal, straight-laced girl who didn't have much of a social life. Hence, no reason for anything to go wrong or right.

As I straightened up from the table, Jasper slid his arm around my waist, bringing me in for a quick hug hello.

"You're looking pretty gorgeous there, sweet-cheeks. What's the occasion?" he said in my ear.

"Well, truth be told, your wife would flay me alive if I came here in what I originally wanted to wear. I didn't feel like dying tonight, so I put on that new top she got me," I said before stepping away from him and spinning slowly on the spot.

I'd chosen to wear my long, brown hair up into a bun. The summer night's air was in full effect, causing a stifling, humid feeling to settle across my skin. The black tank-top with silver and dark blue accents that criss-crossed randomly across my chest fit snugly onto my body. I'd decided to pair it up with dark, slim jeans and some black boots to tie everything together. For Alice's sake, I rimmed my brown eyes with eyeliner and donned a smidge of dark blue eye-shadow, also throwing on a quick swipe of dark red lipstick and gloss. I was nothing, if not thorough in my goal to make everyone happy tonight.

Leaning back in, he said, "You look amazing nonetheless," before kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed ferociously. "Thanks, Jasper," I mumbled.

I felt Emmett's hand on my back, urging me into a seat next to Rose.

"We would've gotten you a drink, Bella, but we weren't exactly sure if Emmett would be bringing you along. We all know how stubborn you are," Alice said as she sat down on the other side of Rosalie.

I waved a hand at her. "It's not a problem, sweets. I'll get my own in a minute. Besides, you know I can't stand the taste of beer," I answered.

Looking around the space surrounding us, I noticed that there were quite a few people in the bar for a Thursday night. Well, that threw all of my preconceived notions about bars out the window. I didn't expect it to be at all busy on a weeknight.

"He's already here, just milling about somewhere," Jasper said in reply to Emmett.

They must be talking about Jasper and Alice's friend that was supposed to be meeting us. Huh, well, we'd see him eventually. After all, the night was still young and the band hadn't even gone on stage yet.

I took in my table mates around me, each of them in a conversation with the person next to them. My friends were wonderful; I didn't know what I would do without any single one of them. Rose, though being the newest, was also becoming a close friend due in large part to the way she and Emmett got along. I felt somewhat out of place though, not having someone to talk to like the rest of them did. Getting up quickly, I excused myself to go to the bar and get myself a drink.

Emmett, Rosalie, and I had taken a taxi here, so we could all drink if we decided to.

I decided to.

Making my way up to the counter of the bar, I cautiously leaned my elbows against it, searching for the bartender. A pretty, young woman with long dark hair and a pierced nose came bustling up, wiping her hands on a towel hooked around her belt.

"What can I get ya, sweetheart?" she said quickly, smacking her gum in her mouth.

"Uh," _Shit, I hate being put on the spot._ I hadn't really thought about what I wanted to drink, but just needed an escape from the feeling of being alone that I had back at the table.

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "An Alabama Slammer, please," I flustered out.

She nodded at me once, asked to see my ID and then set to work with making my order once she'd handed the card back to me. I saw her shuffle behind the counter, grabbing the Southern Comfort Peach Liqueur, Amaretto Almond Liqueur, orange juice, sweet and sour mix and sloe gin so quickly it was a blur when she was mixing it all together.

Slipping my ID into my pocket again, I leaned back onto the counter and rubbed my forehead with one of my hands.

_God, that was difficult. Why couldn't I think of one simple, stupid drink?_ Now that I had a chance to think, I came up with several others that I knew I would've preferred. There was Sex on the Beach, a Screwdriver, a Smith and Wesson, a Porn Star, a Creamsicle, a Black Opal. All of them sounded delicious, but I had to go with that?

Ah, my mind went straight to the whiskey.

My brain knew that I was going to have a long night.

The manager of the bar stepped up onto the stage, taking the microphone in his hand and tapping it a few times to make sure it was on.

My attention diverted towards him and I watched as he tried to introduce the band.

I say the word _tried_ because he was more nervous than I was earlier, constantly sputtering and backing away from the ledge. I could definitely see why he felt the need to protect himself.

Lining the stage was a mass of women, all varying in height and size. Each of them was in different states of excitement, some jumping up and down, others tapping their feet impatiently on the floor. Such a commotion was being made that I couldn't hear the manager introduce the band.

_Jeeze, was *NSYNC making a comeback or something? _

The bartender returned with my drink, placing it on the countertop in a rush. "That'll be $6.50," she said quickly. I fished out my debit card from my pocket. "I'd like to start a tab, the names on the card," I said before she could zoom off.

_Hell, I'm not driving._

"Sorry, but who's playing tonight?" I yelled over the sudden screaming that had started.

"Inferno. They're a local band that only makes an appearance every few weeks," she hollered back as she took the card from me.

She yanked her arm back, set the card on the back counter, and rushed towards the other end of the bar, closest to the stage.

_Either they're a really great band, or someone's a looker._

I took the drink from the counter and glanced over at the table where my friends were still sitting. They all had their attention turned to the stage, waiting for the music to start.

Deciding to be a little nosy, I pushed myself away from the bar and slowly made my way towards the stage, vaguely hearing someone talking over the ear-piercing noise coming from the front.

Guitars and bass painted a picture of melancholy, the drums swirling slowly in the background.

"_I've got to take a little time, a little time to think things over."_

Lyrics started cooing at me from the speakers, a melodious, male voice singing a sad song full of regret and hope, coercing me closer to the gaggle of girls who'd stopped screaming as soon as the song started.

"_I'd better read between the lines, in case I need it when I'm older."_

His voice crooned to me, lulling me into such a trance that I just had to see his face, had to know the owner of such a beautiful sound.

His siren call.

"_Now this mountain I must climb, feels like the World's upon my shoulders."_

I pushed through the crowd with my drink clutched in my hands, still unable to see him on the stage.

"_Through the clouds I see love shine. It keeps me warm as life grows colder."_

Suddenly thirsty, as if I was stranded in the Mojave Desert, I took a pull of my drink, wincing as the concoction hit my tongue and burned my throat as I swallowed. Instantly, the liquor hit my system, pumping blood through my veins faster and warming me from the inside out.

"_In my life, there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. _

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far to change this lonely life."_

I reached the stage, heart thundering in my chest as my eyes traveled slowly up his tall, lithe frame. Acoustic guitar plugged into the amp, strumming his sorrows away, was the most amazingly attractive man I'd ever laid eyes on.

Black boots adorned his feet. Dark, loose jeans clung to narrow hips. A black, v-neck t-shirt stuck to his chiseled chest and toned biceps. For being thin and tall, he was very well-developed. Day-old stubble graced his angular jaw, perfect lips shaped by God himself parted to sing vocals that called out to my soul. His straight nose, deep emerald eyes framed by thick eyelashes and eyebrows hypnotized me. His dirty, coppery hair glinted in the stage lights, coiffed in random disarray as if he didn't care what it looked like.

He was glorious.

Now I understood the crowd around the stage filled with women.

And a few men.

Destiny took over as he looked down at me right as the next part of the song was due.

Using some unknown emotion he had held back before now, the right side of his body dipped forward as he strummed the explosion of the chorus. Soulfully, he sang into the microphone without breaking our eye-contact,

"I wanna know what love is.

I want you to show me.

I wanna feel what love is.

I know you can show me."

Unconsciously, my drink found its way to my mouth before I registered the need to have a sip. I gulped down more than a regular amount and swallowed it loudly. All right, so it was only loud inside my head because nothing else was going on up there.

"_I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me,"_

He sang as he broke our connection, looking away to the other side of the stage.

_Holy Hell, what the fuck just happened?_

I was left staring up at him, the warm feeling inside of me turning cold suddenly. Deciding that I needed to get out of the crowd, I backed up slowly, only turning around once I was sure I wouldn't have my drink splashed all over myself.

"_I've got nowhere left to hide it looks like love has finally found me."_

I could hide as long as I wanted to, and it wasn't like I was in love with no-name-lead-singer-guitar-player-band-mate-from-Inferno.

Love at first sight? Yeah, I don't think so.

"_In my life, there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've traveled so far to change this lonely life."_

_Oh please, I've had heartache and pain too, pal. _The last boyfriend I had, a person who I trusted completely, broke my heart and helped make me the hermit that I was today.

I noticed that my pants seemed overly tight on my skin; my nether regions needed to breathe a little bit. I downed the rest of my drink and set it on the bar. Someone would find it soon and take care of it for me.

"_I wanna know what love is. _

_I want you to show me. _

_I wanna feel what love is. _

_I know you can show me."_

_Please, stop singing to my heart! It's making me melt inside and I'm trying to preoccupy myself with the activity of getting plastered._

_Jeeze, only one drink and the room was starting to get a little tipsy._

_I blame the fact that I forgot to eat before we left. Yeah, Bella plus no food in her stomach plus alcohol equals a drunk Bella._

_Well, might as well live up to it._

"_I wanna know what love is. _

_I want you to show me. _

_I wanna feel, I wanna feel what love is. _

_I know, I know you can show me."_

His voice followed me down the dimly lit hallway that led to the bathrooms. At least the fucking bar had an indoor restroom; I'd pitch a shit-fit if I had to pee in a port-o-potty.

"_Let's talk about love. I wanna know what love is. _

_Love what you feel inside. I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love. _

_I wanna feel what love is, you know you just can't hide, I know you can show me. _

_I wanna know what love is. _

_Let's talk about love. I want you to show me._

_I wanna feel it; I wanna feel what love is. _

_I know, I know, and I know. I know you can show me."_

The song finished while I was inside one of the stalls, just finishing up.

_Jesus! How the hell did I get so fucking turned on? The inside of my panties was practically like Niagara Falls!_

I finished my business inside the stall, wanting nothing more than to go back out into the bar and have another drink. There was no relief of the sexual kind in store for me tonight. I flushed and then washed my hands, not wanting to take a look at myself in the mirror for fear of what I'd see. Nothing more than red, watery eyes, flushed skin and plump lips would greet my reflection.

Another song started on stage; I couldn't make out what it was quite yet, but I had no interest in finding out. If guy-that-got-me-turned-on-by-just-looking-at-me was still out there, I wanted to be as far away from him as possible. I didn't trust myself to not fling my over-eager ass at him.

_I would like to leave the bar tonight with some shred of my dignity still intact, thank you very much._

Leaving the restroom, I sat down at the bar. This time I ordered a Porn Star as I felt it befitting of my current mood. The bartender grabbed the Blue Curacao and Sour Raspberry Liqueur before I had a chance to recognize what she was doing.

The sours mixed well together, though the whiskey from the Alabama Slammer didn't quite go with the citrus of the new drink.

I lost track of how many more songs had played while I was sitting at the bar. I was consistently getting warmer with every pull of the liquid and felt that I should at least go outside to get some fresh air.

Suddenly, Rose was at my side. "Hey Bella, are you doing all right?" she asked with concern in her voice.

I smiled back, "Yeah, I'm good. I just need a little time to myself. You understand, right?"

She nodded, a small smile gracing her lips as she put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed once lightly before turning and walking away.

I wandered around near the back of the bar; there was always an outside door that led to the smoking section. Maybe, if I was lucky, someone would lend me a smoke. I was feeling the mood for a cigarette. Hell, I hadn't had one in a very long time.

I carried a lighter with me everywhere that I went, just in case someone needed it. You never know when you're going to be stuck in the wilderness and need to light a fire, or if there was a zombie attack, I could just grab a can of aerosol and blow the bitches away.

Jesus, my mind was getting me nowhere.

Finding the door that led to the blissful smoking area, I noticed that the gaggle of girls who had been stalking the stage earlier were all outside, heads whipping around as if searching for something.

Or someone.

_Oh Lord, please tell me that he isn't out here._

Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, I was correct.

Sneaking around the side of the building, I found Mr. Melt-My-Panties-Instantly sitting on a small stoop near a side-door to the stage with a cigarette dangling loosely from his mouth, patting his pockets for what I assumed was a match.

_Why hadn't the collective group looked around the corner? Perhaps they didn't think that they were allowed to go around it? Well, look at me, breakin' all the rules tonight…_

I stopped dead in my tracks. He still hadn't seen me, so I had a few options left to my name. I could back away from the scene and head back towards the mob of hormone-addled women, or I could assist the close to god-like creature and hope he'd give me a smoke for my trouble.

I huffed. Part of me really wanted to go back to the group of women and tell them that I'd found their Prince Charming, but the other part of me wanted to have him all to myself.

_Okay, I'll be nice. _

Walking swiftly towards him, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my lighter. His hearing must have still been blown out from being on stage because he didn't hear me, or notice my presence until I'd bent down towards him, lighter lit and cupped around in front of his face.

Startled, he looked up at me. He then moved his head quickly back down towards the small fire, leaning forward and catching the end of it alight.

Once lit, he nodded his head in thanks and offered me a new cigarette.

_Score! Karma wins out, biznitches!_

I took it silently, flashing him a small smile. Pursing my lips around the butt, I lit it and exhaled the first puff.

_Sweet Jesus, what a release._

He moved over on the stoop, offering me a place beside him. I sat down, taking another drag of my cig before slowly exhaling the cloud of smoke. Turning sideways to face him, I watched as he did the exact same thing, the muscles in his neck tensing as he took in a breath and releasing as he exhaled.

_Hot damn!_

The man surely must have had some sort of super-power. Mind-panty-melting, or instant-arousal-brainwave or something.

My pussy ached inside my jeans.

I must have been deep into my own musings; I hadn't noticed that he was holding out his hand in greeting. Blushing under the dim light of the stoop, I took it.

There must've been some sort of charge in the air, because once our hands touched, a sort of electricity pulsed through us, making me shiver and the little tiny hairs on my arms stand up in attention.

"I'm Edward," he said in that illegal, crooner voice of his.

_Hmm, why does that name sound so familiar?_

"Bella," I answered softly.

"I saw you in the audience earlier. Where'd you disappear to? One minute, you're front row center and the next you're gone. I was looking for you," he asked, his voice low.

_He was looking for me? Really? _

"I needed to go back to the bar, refresh my drink and all that. Besides, you had your groupies crowding the space. Surely one of them caught your interest."

_Why was I talking to a total fuckhot stranger about his possible conquests? Oh, that's right, because you desperately want to be one!_

I took another drag off the cigarette, the red cherry glowing brightly before dimming in front of me.

"You're unlike anyone else I've ever seen before. In all honesty, you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever met."

_He's feeding you a line, Bella. Either be smart and tell him to fuck off, or be really stupid and possibly have the best fuck of your life._

_Hmm, drunk me wanted to get laid._

_I never get to let loose, to be someone who I'm normally not._

_Besides, what were the chances I'd ever see Edward again?_

I took one last drag from the cigarette and stubbed it out on the step. Blowing the last puff of smoke from my lungs, I turned to face him.

"Put out your smoke."

"What?"

"I said, put out your smoke."

He did as I told him, confusion plain on his features.

I stood up quickly, putting my hands on his chest as I straddled his lap.

"Whoa," he breathed out.

"Are you married?" I demanded.

"No," he answered, surprise coloring his voice.

"Girlfriend?" I asked again.

"No," he breathed out.

With the final vowel sound coming out of his perfectly shaped lips, I pressed myself against him and crushed my mouth to his.

_Good Lord all mighty!_ Kissing him was definitely the best thing I'd ever felt. Our lips came together feverishly, mouths opening against each other as we took in the other persons scent.

He groaned against me, shifting his legs lower so that I could sit more comfortably on his lap. My tongue swiped against his lower lip, begging for entrance. He complied immediately, his hot, wet muscle invading my mouth and taking dominion.

Now it was my turn to groan. Our tongues slid against each other, teeth nipping at every chance we got. I thrust my hands into his hair, feeling the glorious texture and silky-smoothness of it falling through my fingers.

Grabbing a fistful of his hair, I pulled it back sharply, earning myself a groan from him in approval.

Girls weren't the only ones who liked their hair being pulled.

I moved my mouth from his, peppering kisses down the side of his cheek, along the stubble of his jaw. I nipped along it towards his neck, feeling the muscles underneath my tongue undulate with his breathing.

His heavy pants in my ear told me that I was doing something right.

His hands came around my waist to hold me securely to him, my pelvis gyrating slowly on top of him.

"Jesus, you're feisty, aren't you?" he breathed out into my ear, making me shiver against him.

I moaned into his neck, finding a particularly nice spot that had him squirming against me in seconds.

"God that feels good," he sighed.

Taking a break from feasting on his neck, I said lowly in his ear, "You should probably take advantage of this situation because I never act like this."

A low growl emanated from deep inside his chest, causing my nipples to harden against him.

"Hold on," he told me roughly.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, he stood up from the stoop and rotated us so that we were leaning against the brick wall of the bar.

My legs wrapped around his waist as he pinned me to the wall, his pelvis thrusting eagerly against me, hitting a sweet spot against my jeans that made me gasp.

"Oh, you'll be doing a hell of a lot more of that before I'm through with you," he growled.

My pussy clenched at the mere timbre of his voice.

He thrust against me again, making me moan and throw my head back against the wall. He took the opportunity to attach his lips to the hollow of my throat, his tongue swirling around my clavicle before inching higher on my neck. Sucking and biting against me, leaving marks on my skin as my entire body thrummed with pleasure, he made his way to my ear, nibbling on a tender lobe and laving at it with his tongue in a way that should've been licensed and sold on the black market it was so good.

One of his hands came up to roughly palm my breast, groping and pulling at my nipple. I arched my back in response, pushing eagerly into him and thrusting my crotch against the obvious bulge in his pants.

"Please," I whimpered, needing something more than the light friction against me.

"Please, what? Bella, you have to tell me what you want. I'm not a mind reader, you know," he teased in that melodic voice of his.

"Damn it Edward, fuck me! I want your cock inside me," I demanded.

_Shit, I hadn't gotten any action that wasn't from my own hand or battery operated toy in over a year._

_I fucking deserved it._

"Christ, that's so hot. Say it again," he groaned into my neck.

"Fuck. Me. Edward. Now," I growled.

One of his hands reached out to brace himself against the wall, the other leaving my breast to come down to the button of my jeans.

My hips had a mind of their own as they gyrated against him, trying to create the wonderful friction I desperately needed.

He fumbled with the button, toying with my patience as he slipped it through the hole with agonizing slowness.

The harsh sound of my zipper sliding down the metal tracks reverberated inside my being, turning this fantasy into a reality.

"Tell me you've got a condom," I whispered, suddenly feeling very shy and scared.

I'm not about to run the chance of getting some disease, and I wasn't on the pill so kids were definitely out of the question.

"'Course. Never leave home without one," he panted against my throat.

He finally got the fly of my jeans undone, slipping his warm fingers under the elastic of my panties to run teasingly along my waist.

I whimpered, lightly begging him to do something other than taunt me.

Feeling him smirk against my jaw, I snapped. My hands flew to the button of his jeans, my coordination finally working with me as I swiftly undid them and yanked down the zipper.

His head flew back, eyes incredulous as I smirked slyly at him.

We were trying to one up each other.

It was fun.

His fingers flew beneath my underwear to my pussy lips, grazing my clit and making me jump. My eyes rolled back inside my head as a strangled moan escaped my lips.

"You're soaked! Jesus, Bella," Edward ground out as his deliciously long fingers continued to torment me with light touches.

My breathing sped up, coming out quickly in sharp pants.

"It's all because of you, Edward. You make me so turned on I can barely think straight," I breathed out.

His hand left me suddenly, making me wrench my eyes open and cry out at the loss.

"Edward, wha- don't stop!" I said incredulously.

It was then that I realized that his hand was in his back pocket, presumably grabbing a condom from his wallet.

"I want you to cum on my cock, Bella. My fingers are talented, but I want to feel you all around me as you scream my name for the first time, and the second time, and the third," he said, voice gravelly with need.

I moaned in appreciation.

_I can get down with that shit._

My hands went to work at his waist, trying to pull down the front of his jeans enough so that his dick could slip through the opening of his underwear.

_Hmm, boxers. _

_Me likey._

Loosening my legs from his hips, I slowly slid down to stand in front of him. I pulled his jeans down to his mid thighs swiftly, running my hands over the hardness that awaited me underneath his dark boxers.

_God, he was huge!_

_Thank your lucky stars, Bella. This won't ever happen to you again._

His groan spurred another shot of arousal to pass through my body.

Silver foil packet in one hand, he pulled me to him with the other, crashing his lips to mine in a fevered kiss.

I quickly stepped out of my shoes, the pavement warm underneath my feet. My jeans followed next.

Hell, it'd been a while but I still remembered that at some point, I'd have to be partially naked.

It was oddly freeing.

The clothes were quickly tossed in some random direction; I didn't care about stains at the moment. I had a feeling I would be rather dirty and completely happy in a few minutes anyway.

He stood in front of me, eyeing me hungrily as I stood before him in nothing but a pair of ankle socks and white bikini panties from the waist down.

"God, you're sexy," he growled out.

A shiver ran down my spine as I looked upon his predatory stance.

Suddenly he was on me, pushing me back against the wall as his hands splayed across my ass. Squeezing sharply once, he lifted me up to resume our prior position, my legs wrapped around his waist.

I felt the head of his cock, still inside his boxers, nudge against the backside of my panties.

I reached under myself to stroke him firmly, watching his eyes flutter closed and neck pull taught as my fingers danced around his length lightly.

Sliding my hand inside the slit of his underwear, I heard him inhale sharply. His cock, so hard and yet smooth and hot at the same time fit perfectly in my hand.

Tentatively pumping him from base to tip and back, I earned a few sexy grunts as his eyes opened and bore into mine. _Jesus, I need this man inside of me, STAT!_

"Edward, I've been patient enough. I need you to fuck me before I explode," I said coyly, biting my lip in the process.

"Anything you want," he huffed before ripping the packet open with his teeth. Releasing me from his grip, he balanced me against the wall while sliding the condom firmly onto his rock hard member.

Grabbing back onto my ass with one hand, he used the other to slide my panties to the side.

Loosening my legs from his waist, he pulled backwards so that he had enough room to bring his magnificent cock into our private party.

Even in dim lighting, his dick was beautiful.

I lined him up with my entrance, the head pressing lightly, yet insistently, against my wet flesh.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a strangled voice.

I flexed my legs against him, bringing our pelvises closer together and taking him slowly inside of me.

"Holy fuck! You're so tight," he staggered out.

"Edward, ung, just fuck me. Please!" I panted out, my hands once again coming around the back of his neck. I'd only managed to get him halfway inside of me before I realized I couldn't do all of it on my own. To get him fully inside he needed to thrust into me.

Taking my hips into his hands, he grasped me firmly and sheathed himself to the hilt.

I gasped as he groaned.

My muscles were pulsing around him, stretching to welcome the intrusion he provided.

The wiry hairs surrounding his cock tickled, yet brought a new edgy feeling to my clit.

_Shit, if I rubbed up against that long enough, I'd cum for sure._

He brought his head forward, capturing my lips in a kiss as he reared back and thrust forward sharply.

I whimpered into his mouth, his tongue seeking mine and forcing itself inside my mouth in time with his thrusts.

I was getting fucked two ways.

It felt divine.

Breathing became a necessity, my pussy clenching around his cock brought me higher and higher as my muscles started winding up.

The sound of slick skin sliding and slapping against each other, along with our panting breaths, filled the night air. Just hearing it turned me on even more.

"Faster, Edward, harder!" I screamed out. The warmth was in my core, wanting to spread out along my bones, but I needed an extra pressure placed against me to get me there.

"Ung, Bella… So good, so warm," he grunted.

My hands fisted in his hair, grabbing hold as I started working my hips against him, pushing down as he thrust inside of me.

One of his hands left my ass, coming around to rub my bundle of nerves as his pace quickened.

"Gah! Yes… Edward, yes! Ung, don't stop. Fuck! Don't stop!" I breathed out.

The coil inside of me kept climbing, growing tighter and tighter in my belly as my muscles clenched in preparation around him.

"Ohh, you feel incredible, babe. Cum on my cock, love. Let go and just cum," he growled into my ear.

With those last words uttered, he pressed down sharply against my clit and slammed himself harshly inside of me.

I gasped, my breathing hitching inside my throat as the world imploded around me.

My muscles spazmed, my heartbeat racing inside my chest, endorphins running through my system impossibly fast and I came with a force I've never known before.

"Edward! Yes! Ohh, shit…" I screamed through clenched teeth.

He kept thrusting inside of me, slowing down to prolong my orgasm.

"Babe, I'm close, but… shit, I want you to cum with me," he panted out.

As sensitive as I still was, I could feel that coil inside of me start winding up again.

My lips attached themselves to his, sucking on the bottom one quickly before changing directions and kissing him all over his face.

His head landed on my shoulder, his breathy pants creating a humid feeling along my chest as he continued to pump slowly inside of me.

A light sheen of sweat coated our skin, becoming sticky and salty. I licked a trail from his stubbly cheek down his jaw and up his neck.

"You're delicious, all sweaty like this," I whispered into his ear.

His answering groan told me that he quite enjoyed the way he'd gotten that taste.

I lightly dragged my nails down the back of his neck, giving him the shivers as his thrusting became more forceful.

"Fuck me, Edward. Make me scream your name again as I cum around your cock. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Are you going to scream my name too? Huh?" I taunted seductively.

His answering grunt ignited another fire in the pit of my stomach.

The hand that rubbed my clit earlier returned to my breast, palming and squeezing roughly as I arched against him.

I whimpered, the need returning to my system. I needed that completion, that ecstasy that he'd given me earlier.

The slow burn that was twisting and snarling into a ravenous fiend inside of me craved its release.

Shakily, I removed one of my hands from his hair, bringing it down to my pussy lips and spreading them open. The night air rushed upon my sex, making me shiver and shake in anticipation.

His head snapped up, our eyes locking together as one of my fingers pressed down on my bundle of nerves. His eyes, dark emeralds glinting at me in the light, flashed as a feral groan emanated from his chest, the reverberations resounding against my body as I came suddenly once again.

Both of us called out to the other, praises and curses littering our cries to the night.

He stilled inside of me, the pulses coming through his cock pushed wonderfully against my inner muscles, coaxing small tremors from them.

His forehead collapsed onto mine, our breathing turning into one as we kissed softly, innocently, despite what had just taken place.

"Jesus, that was…" he said through soft pants.

"Oh my fuck…" I moaned in agreement.

Slowly he pulled out of me, each of us wincing at the small discomfort, and shakily set me back down on the ground.

Leaning against the wall for support, I adjusted my underwear and looked around for my pants.

Once located, I pulled them up, fastening the button as I slipped my feet into my shoes.

I looked up just in time to see him tuck himself back into his boxers.

"Well, that was…" I said softly.

"Fantastic," he added.

"Amazing, actually. But I have to pee," I said while giggling.

Straightening up my shirt, I walked back towards the outdoor smoking section of the bar. I heard his footsteps behind me.

_Jeeze, what am I supposed to say? Nice fuck, we should do it again sometime?_

I ducked my head as we entered the bar, the gaggle of girls once again lining the stage, searching for Edward.

Without a word to him, I made a beeline for the restrooms. _I had to pee like a racehorse!_

Once again, they were empty. I rushed into the nearest stall and took care of my business, replaying the events that had transpired not so long ago.

The blush heated up my face, the smell of sex still permeated my senses. I felt dirty, drunk, and wonderfully satiated.

I flushed and exited the stall, washed my hands in the sink and attempted to fix my makeup which had smeared slightly.

My friends are going to know something happened the minute they see me.

_Oh well, fuck 'em._

_I am happy, damn it. They can not ruin my happy buzz._

I exited the bathroom slowly, content on taking my time to reach the table where I could see everyone still sitting.

Plus one more person.

One semi-familiar hairdo arranged in casual disarray.

His back was turned towards me, black t-shirt and dark jeans just as vividly rocker as they were out in the alley minutes ago.

Emmett and Jasper saw me first, each of them motioning me closer to the table.

"And this is my sister. Where'd you run off to anyways?" Jasper asked as I approached them.

I walked towards the only empty seat, really needing to fucking sit down for the shit-storm that was about to befall me.

The only seat available was the one directly next to him.

I pulled it out slowly, sinking down onto the padding of the chair softly as his emerald eyes rose to greet me.

I smirked and pursed my lips as his eyes rounded, lips opening and closing rapidly in his impression of a fish out of water.

Jasper hadn't noticed anything as he continued, "Anyways, this is Bella. Bella, this is Edward."

XOXOXOXO

A/N: This came to me after hearing some of Rob's singing from a club from way, way, waaaaay back. So yeah, Rob inspires me. Thanks to Ellie, Amelia, my Mom, and, of course, Rob.

Want to check out my other writings? Click on my name after you've left a review (or if you don't plan on leaving one, go forth and do it now…) to check out my other one-shot or Chances, my in progress story.

I'll be up for auction during The Fandom Gives Back, Eclipse edition starting June 26th at 10 AM EST. Bid on me if you'd like me to write something for you, $5.00 gets you anything your deepest heart desires ;). Auction ends July 2nd at 11:59 PM EST (8:59 PM PST). It's all for a very good cause! www(dot)TheFandomGivesBack(dot)com

Please leave a review!


End file.
